YuGiOh X
by TrueBlueDreamer and Ocean Godess
Summary: What happens when 2 15 year old girls with their own items go to Domino High. Full duels lots of action!
1. Manic Monday Part 1

_**Yu-Gi-Oh X**_

_Battle City the way you've never seen (or read) it before_

**Warning: We are extremely sensitive people, so please don't post bad reviews unless they're for grammar mistakes._ Oh yes, and we don't like Vivian Wong, Rebecca, and Tea for reasons you'll find out later. (Oh and if you don't know who Vivian Wong is you can do some research and find out. _**

**Episode 1**

**Manic Monday**

"Girls, wake up its time for school!"

"Ah Mona, do we have to?" said one of the girls as they tumbled down the stairs. She stared at them with a look of disgust on her face.

"You know as well as I do that you have to go to school sometime."

"That's not fair you know we're smart."

"Yes, well you could always learn something."

"Well, I'm not goin whether you like it or not!"

"YOU ARE GOING!" Mona looked at the clock and screamed, "OUT, OUT WITH YOU NOW!" and with that she shoved the girls out the door.

"Mona, Mona open the door!" Tara shouted as she slammed her fist against it. Iria smiled.

"Move Tara I can take that door down right now."

Mona stuck her head out of the window, "Oh no you're not Iria!"

"But Mona we can't go to school in our pj's." Tara cried. Mona's head disappeared and appeared again as she threw their clothes out the window.

"There, are you happy!"

"No we're not! Let us in so we can change!"

"You know what, you complain too much Tara."

"_I can brake down the door." _

"I AM NOT CHANGING OUT HERE! LET US IN!"

"_I can brake down the door."_

"CHANGE BEHIND A BUSH OR SOMETHING!"

"_I can brake down the door."_

"NO!"

"_I can brake down the door."_

"YES!"

"_I can brake down the door."_

"NO!"

"_I can brake down the door."_

"WE KNOW!"

ahhh Iria sniffle

"Fine, I'll change behind the bush!"

Meanwhile Iria walks over to the slightly open door.

Tara is behind the bush, "Ouch, I stepped on a thorn."

Finally "Hey Tara are you done?"

"No," Tara looks out from behind the bush, "What, you're done!"

"Yeah, the door was open so I let myself in."

"WHAT!" Tara finally got out. "Ah whatever. Let's go."

**Commercial Break**

Tara and Iria were walking down the street. "Hey Tara you know we could just go somewhere else. All we have to do is come back home at the right time and tell her we had a good day."

"You know she's smarter than that." Tara replied. They walked a little longer in silence. When Iria was about to say something a limo drove by and (well) splattered Tara in mud. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING PUNK! I TOOK ME FOREVER TO PUT ON THESE CLOTHES!"

Iria held Tara back (lets just say if she didn't Tara would tear that limo apart and whoever was inside) "Calm down, it's ok. You're in your happy place now, ok. Inhale, Exhale. Now, count to 10."

Tara breathed in and gritted her teeth "Get off me or I'll have to hurt you."

"Ok, Ok." Iria smiled at Tara. They made a great team. Even though Tara seemed bad sometimes, Iria knew the real, kind her.

"Um, Iria, are you ok?" Iria nodded. "Good cause I need to rub this mud on someone." Iria screamed and ran up the road.

"Stop Tara, get away!"

"Wait I just need to get something. Remember that quarter I gave you last night."Yeah right Tara, like I'd really believe that."

"Hey, it was worth a try." Iria stopped meanwhile Tara was still running and well she tripped and fell on top of her. They both hit the ground hard.

"Tara, watch where you're going! Tara got off her and smiled.

"Hey I got most of the mud off."

"Yeah cause that most of it went on me."

"Hey wait a sec I didn't mean to trip on you or anything it just happened."

"Uh huh are you sure it wasn't your plan."

"No it wasn't. Hey why'd you stop anyway?"

Iria looked at Tara with that "duh" look, "The school is right up ahead, dumbo."

Finally they were gonna go to Domino High. But they both weren't looking forward to it.

Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh X:

"Hey you're that one kid who beat Seto Kaiba aren't you?"

"Yeah, Tara, he's Yugi Motou."


	2. Manic Monday Part 2

_**Yugioh X**_

We just wanna say Seething Z if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all!

And thank you moviegal3492 and Chocolate-Coated-Chocobo for reviewing nicely.

**Episode 2**

**Manic Monday Part 2**

**"Well there it is. You ready?" Tara said as she started walking towards the school. The schoolyard was empty because it was 5 minutes past eight. **

**"Well start running do you see anyone here. I don't think so. That's because we're late. Now move it." Iria shoved Tara into the school. The halls were just as deserted as the schoolyard.**

**"Um, do you know what class we're in?" Tara asked as she scanned the hallway. **

**"No. I forgot. I think it was something like 533 or 157 or something."**

**"Great."**

**Iria stuck her lip up, "Hey you don't remember either Ms. Smarty-pants so I wouldn't be talking."**

**Tara looked down the hallway. _So many doors. Which one is our classroom? This is gonna take forever._ **

**_Yeah it is._**

_**Hey get out of my thoughts Iria!**_

_**Sorry it's not my fault that whatever you think I hear. Geez!**_

_**Never mind.**_

**"Let's get started then." So they started their search.**

**Commercial Break**

Do you wear short shorts? I wear short shorts. So buy the shortest shorts you can buy. Kaiba Corps short shorts. Think short.

**Yuuu-giiii-ohhhiiiooo X**

**"Ok Iria you search the left. I'll get right." Tara said as she reached the first door. "Nope."**

**"Too easy." With a flick of her wrist all the doors on the left of the hallway opened.**

**"Hey no fair. Fine if that's the way you wanna play." Tara drew two cards from the deck holder hooked to her belt. "I summon you Kariboh." And sure enough a little fuzzy brown puffball came out of thin air. "And I use multiply." Well, I guess that you can guess that Kuribohs filled the hallway. **

**"Man Tara you didn't need to summon that many. Oh yeah I'm almost done."**

**Tara told the Kuriboh to find the class with an old lady in it. That was how Mona had described her anyway. Well, sort of. **

**flashback "You're teacher is a wise woman in her 70s who knows a lot about the world. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. And on. end of flashback.**

**"I checked all mine and none of them has an old lady in it. But there was this one cute guy he gave me that look you know." Iria smiled she loved being famous.**

**Finally one of the Kuribohs had opened the right door. **

**"Let's go meet our new class Iria. We'll probably have a blast." They both went in the classroom. It was plain and white nothing much to talk about. This just discouraged the girls even more.**

**"OMG, can it be its Tara Senoya and Iria Daietsu." This one guy shouted out. Just then all the other guys got up. (Except for Yugi, the gang and Seto Kaiba). **

**"Sit down class." Said there 70 year old teacher, 79 to be precise. They remained standing up. "I can't believe it's you 2 of the best duelist in the world."**

**"Two of the hottest too!"**

**"CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"**

**"I can't believe every one of these guys, can't they see that there are lots of hot girls right here." Said Tea, lets just say she isn't really fond of new girls.**

**"Who are ya talking bout, yourself?" some guy said.**

**"Yes, as a matter of fact I am! Hmph."**

**"Ahh Tea they aren't that bad. You don't have to be jealous."**

**"Joey, I'm not jealous! Do you actually think I'd be jealous of those rich, snobby, little brats! I don't think so!" Joey closed his mouth. He knew that you shouldn't mess with Tea when she was angry. **

**Finally, everyone was settled. "Ok, girls why don't you introduce yourselves to everyone who doesn't already know you." Tara and Iria walked to the front of the classroom. _You know what Iria. I don't feel like speaking English._**

_**Neither do I and it'll be funny seeing their faces when they hear us.**_

**The girls opened their mouths but English didn't come out of them. Instead they were speaking in a completely different language.**

**"Yugi, they're speaking my language."**

**"Um, what do mean. I can understand you perfectly." Yugi said with a look of confusion.**

**"They're speaking ancient Egyptian." **

**TBD: Sorry we had to cut it short. But we gotta go.**

**Ocean Goddess: Well are you guys excited or what. Just remember to Read and Review**

**TBD: Yep. Til next time.**


	3. Manic Monday Part 3

Yu-Gi-Oh X

Moviegal3492

We are continuing to write for you. Thank you for your support!

Sorry that it took us so long to update but here we are. Oh yeah, we have a ton of hits, which is great! We can't promise you anything, but we're pretty sure this chapter will be better than the rest. We took all your comments to heart. Oh yeah, when the people are thinking it's usually italicized but when Yami communicates with Yugi his thoughts are italicized and bold. So here we go.

**Episode 3**

**Manic Monday Part 3**

Lunch Time

"Hey isn't that Yugi Motou over there at the end of that table." Tara said as she looked over.

"Who's Yugi Motou…oh yeah he's that the kid that won the Duelist Kingdom tournament, right," Iria replied.

"Yeah, it took you awhile, but at least you remembered. Ya wanna go over there, maybe if you want to we could challenge him to a duel after school. We could beat him one, two, three."

"Hey that sound's like fun lets go over right now!" Iria and Tara started heading towards Yugi and the gang. Poor Yugi didn't know what to expect as he saw the two girls walking towards him.

"Hey you're Yugi, right?" Iria sat down next to Yugi and looked him up and down.

"You're kind of cute you know."

"Uh thanks I guess." Said Yugi as his face turned scarlet.

"I'm pretty cute too right, look at these babies." Joey said as he kissed his biceps.

Tara smiled at him. "OK, whatever you wanna think." She turned too Yugi. "So you're the one who beat Seto Kaiba. Kinda short for the world champ don't ya think. (Iria glared at Tara, after all she wasn't that tall herself) No offense Iria."

"Well, speak of the devil." Iria said as she stared right into the face of Seto Kaiba.

"Did someone say my name?" Seto Kaiba said as he crossed his arms and gave them the 'I'm better then everyone else' look.

"Actually we did, hello my name is Iria Daietsu." Iria said as she stood up in front of him.

"Oh great another shrimp," Iria glared at him, "are you gonna go and talk about friendship and the heart of the cards too?"

"ARGGHHGHGHHGHG! You're goin down buster!" Iria lunged at Kaiba but Tara held her back. "You can't stop me Tara!" Iria looked past Kaiba and saw a bucket full of water. _Perfect._

_No Iria don't do it!_

_Revenge!_ Iria sent the bucket flying (using her power) right into Kaiba which resulted in a huge crash. But Iria wasn't done yet. She hurled the bucket of water right onto poor Kaiba's head. "Hah, look at the famous Seto Kaiba now! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

Iria continued laughing her head off as the poor Seto Kaiba stood up and took the bucket off his drenched head. "You know Kaiba you really do look like a wet dog right now." Iria smirked; she loved making fun of her 'victims'. He gave her a look of total disgust. And I mean total! In the background Joey snickered, after all Joey was always the one Kaiba called a dog. Seto shot him an evil glare. Then without a word he rushed out of the room. Tara was about to call after him. But what would Iria think. _Poor Seto. If I was him I'd be so embarrassed that I'd probably quit school._ She sighed. At least Iria was still laughing so hard that she didn't notice her thinking. Joey and Iria were seriously laughing their heads off in the corner of the lunchroom. So were all the other students, as a matter of fact. So Tara decided to leave. After all class was about to start. Yugi saw her leave and followed her. He and Yami were still wondering how some 15 year old girls new how to speak Ancient Egyptian.

"Hey Tara wait up." She turned around and waited for the little guy to catch up. "So…how are you liking school?" **_Yugi_ _I thought you were going to ask her where she learned ancient Egyptian._**_ Don't worry Yami, I'm getting to that._

"Well, I must admit, it's not as bad as I thought it might be." She smiled and pushed back her bangs. They walked down the halls to their next class, talking all the way. _This Yugi kid isn't that bad._ Suddenly Yugi hit right smack into a door. A sweat drop formed on the back of her head. "Are you alright?" she chuckled.

Yugi put his hands on his sore face. "Yeah. But that's what I get for not paying attention to were I was walking." Finally, he took his hands off and smiled. His face looked kind of funny because it was still red from smacking the door.

"It still looks red. Maybe you should go see the nurse," she said. He shook his head.

"If I went to the nurse what would I tell her. It'd be kind of embarrassing telling her I ran right into a door." She laughed at him. _**Yugi.** **Ask her, ask her before class starts.** Oh yeah. _"Uh, Tara..." But it was too late, all the kids started pushing through them to get to class. _**Nice going Yugi. **Sorry! Gosh, give a guy a little sympathy here would ya. After all I did just get smacked in the face. _Yugi pushed through the mob of kids, into the classroom. The rest of the day went the same. They would get out of one class. Yugi would try to ask about the Egyptian. He wouldn't get an answer because of something. Then they would go to the next class. Until finally school was over.

The gang finally said goodbye to Iria and Tara. (Yugi had to keep Yami from taking over). The whole way home Tara had to listen to Iria's yapping, so when they got home she decided to have the rest of the day be Iria free. She grabbed a couple cookies, a water bottle, and her diary. Then she walked down the road a little farther into a forest. After 5 minutes of walking through the branches and bushes she walked into a big clearing. Then she walked up a hill. This was her spot. Tara's hill. She sat down at the edge of a big tree and opened her diary.

_Dear..._ She paused. She had run out of room in her old diary so Iria got her a new. And it was kind of a custom that she made up a name for her diary, instead of just Dear Diary. She thought but couldn't think of a name so she continued writing.

_Well, I usually start a diary by writing about my life so I guess I'll start. First things first, I'm an orphan. I live with my friend who I met when I was 12. I also live with Mona who is a librarian. Well, anywho, Iria and I met and discovered we both have something in common. We both have what we call Crystal Items. They give us weird powers. I can summon monsters from those duel monster cards and Iria can move things. I think its called telekinesis. But yah, then we went to the library. We kept going there every day to check stuff out. So eventually Mona found out something was wrong. She found out the whole 'orphan' secret so then we started living with her. Well on with the story, I found out my power had something to do with those cards so I got some. I also found out that I was pretty good at the game. So was Iria. Iria went on to become the European champ and I became the online champ (online duelingscanning deck and dueling against people on the web). Then it comes to now. To my first actual day of school. (I never actually went to school because I was on the run for a couple years (from the people who want my item) and then when I got to domino I went to the library instead.) So here we go._

_Here is today's entry in my new diary. _

_Well, today I met Yugi and his friends. They're pretty cool. Yugi's really nice. He bumped into a door. It was hilarious! But I didn't have the heart to laugh at the guy. Ok sure I laughed a little but I didn't explode in his face. So overall today was pretty good. Started out bad but ended good. Well bye._ Tara stopped. Then she crossed out the 'well bye'. Then she continued writing. _He was at school. I never thought I'd see him again. Maybe on the street from far away but not close up. Not like that. I…Sometimes I wished he remembered. I just wish that for one day he would remember me…the way I remember him. I think back to that day all the time and I think 'did I do the right thing?'. Of course I did the right thing. If I hadn't have done what I did than he might have been at risk. But sometimes…I just wish he remembered. Well, I'm done now. And I know exactly what to call you, Seto. _

Well, there's chapter 3 of Yugioh X. Hoped you enjoyed it! Well till next time. Oh yeah please _**review!** _


End file.
